Comfort
by slytherensangel26
Summary: My first Adam/Tanya one shot. Tanya is reeling from the barb Shawn threw at her. Can Adam help her recover? Story now revised!


**This is my first Adam/Tanya fic. I want to dedicate this one shot to LastWhiteRose. She was the one who first got me interested in this lesser known pairing.**

**This is kinda new to me and this story is my way of "cutting my teeth" I hope you like this!**

**This story takes place the same day as the episode, "A Game of Honor"**

**you should all know by now what is mine and what isn't!**

"_This is veronica…my __**new**__ girlfriend."_

Though Tanya didn't show it she felt the sting. But like a true yellow ranger she didn't show it…she was not about to give him the satisfaction. And Veronica was being such a…well, she was being a bitch. A stuck up prissy bitch.

* * *

"_What are you gonna do next…join the football team?_

Adam, always being the gentle non violent type, couldn't help but seethe at the comment.

For a brief moment he felt the temptation to put the katanas he was holding to practical use. But the next instant he thought better of it. Instead he focused on the altercation his friend was involved in.

What was up with the arrogant douche bag anyway? Why couldn't he just deal with fact that Tanya struck him out? That day he'd acted like a pussy. And the way he tore her down. It was just …

Adam stopped himself and took a moment to breathe and steady himself. Why would that comment anger him so? Shawn had always been one of the guys.

_**Tanya.**_

Adam felt as if the proverbial light bulb had turned on in his head. And suddenly he knew…

It was because he had aimed that comment at Tanya. Could it be that he had unrealized feelings for his fellow ranger?

* * *

_I just might. But for now, I am here to lend moral support to Adam_ Tanya had fired back

_"It's good to have a supportive girlfriend." _Shawn had thrown back at her.

At that moment, Tanya hadn't been sure how to respond.

* * *

Tanya sat on the cliff at the beach. The very same one she had watched Adam practice with his katanas earlier that day. And she couldn't lie to herself. It wasn't his skill she was admiring. It was him. He was an amazing warrior. He was the strong silent type. He was gentle as well. The way his eyes…seemed quiet and peaceful. He was rarely ever angry. And never spiteful.

The yellow ranger smiled to herself. Just thinking of him made the barbs she had been feeling disappear.

"Tanya?"

Tanya was startled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Adam standing a few feet away. "Hi Adam." She turned back around and gazed once again at the waves that were crashing on the rocks below.

Adam watched her another few seconds. Then he approached her. "Is something bothering you?"

Tanya didn't answer for a moment. "Why did he have to shove her in my face like that?"

Adam narrowed his eyes. "You're talking about that girl Veronica aren't you."

Tanya turned to him. "I know, It's stupid to be getting that upset over him."

_Like hell it is!_ Adam thought savagely.

Adam put a reassuring arm around her. "Veronica is…well, you aren't the first girl she's been a pain to."

Tanya gave her friend a curious look. "What do you mean by that?"

Adam expelled a breath. "Aisha had problems with her too. It was way before we acquired the Zeo powers. There was this club…I think it was the Angel Girls club. Aisha wanted to be apart of it. But she was snubbed…by Veronica. She headed it."

"Why?"

"She was poor."

"Are you serious?"

Adam nodded. "At the time Kim was our pink ranger. She made it into the club but when she found out what Veronica had done. She quit the club right away."

"But why did he shove her in my face right away?"

Adam shrugged again. "He's a jerk. She's a jerk, they deserve each other." He turned to Tanya, "You deserve better."

Tanya smiled at him. "Thanks."

Adam blushed as he shrugged. "I was only telling the truth."

Tanya glowed when he said that. No guy had ever said that to her. Not even Shawn.

Adam looked at his feet, ever the shy one. He looked up at Tanya again. "I mean it. You can do a thousand times better than him."

Tanya shook her head. "I don't know about that. Most guys run away from me. I really do love sports. But they don't like it when I beat them. It's like they're afraid of me."

Adam was only a little startled by this revelation. He had seen proof of that when Tanya had made the team. Shawn hadn't been to happy. That was way more than obvious.

That's how this whole thing with Shawn had started.

"Your toughness is one of the best parts about you. It's why you make such an awesome yellow ranger."

Tanya looked at him curiously but said nothing. "Both the yellow rangers we've had before were like that. Trini and Aisha were the same way. They were both excellent fighters…and so are you." Here Adam's tone softened.

"There's no one else I would rather have fighting with me."

Tanya gave him a look of surprise. "Not even Tommy?"

Adam could help but laugh here. "He'd look pretty silly in the yellow ranger suit."

Tanya had to laugh at the absurd vision of Tommy that Adam's words had painted.

'There's what I was hoping for." Adam smiled at her. Hoping Tommy would never find out what he'd just said.

"Better not let Tommy hear you say that." Tanya said when she could finally breathe.

"Yeah, he may just kick my ass for saying that. Which is why I hope you never repeat that."

"You're secret's safe with me." Tanya grinned as she subconsciously scooted closer to him.

Adam's heart leapt when she did that.

They were silent for a moment. Listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks below them.

Then Adam spoke.

"Tanya?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you go for a walk on the beach with me?"

Tanya looked at him curiously.

She knew that walks on the beach were normally reserved for couples. Did that mean that Adam would ask her out?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Adam smiled, got up and helped her to her feet.

Minutes later, they were both walking barefooted in the sand and Adam was walking really close to her. Though he really wanted to hold her hand. But for some reason he was hesitant.

The sound of the waves rolling in gave the fast approaching night an ethereal feel it.

Adam was feeling nervous…did he have the courage to do what he dared. He wasn't sure what to say next but he knew what his heart wanted. So he followed his heart.

"Tanya?"

"Yes."

What to say now. Adam swallowed.

At the moment all his thoughts went blank.

"Adam?"

Adam turned to her.

"I'm not sure how to say this. So please don't hate me if this comes out wrong."

Tanya nodded and waited.

"Ever since you came here. I have loved being able to hang around you."

Here Adam paused and licked his lips.

I like being with you. And…" _Damn it Adam! Don't blow this!_

Adam took a deep breathe. "I, well I want to…to be more than just a friend. I…um…I

want to…I…I love you. And I want to be with you…more."

There it was. It was out in the open. Adam inwardly cringed. Time to face the music. He gathered his courage and looked Tanya in the eye.

She was smiling at him…and she started to laugh.

Adam's face fell. And he looked back down at his feet that were now covered in sand.

"Adam?"

Adam looked up.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me."

Adam grinned at her and waited for her to finish.

"I have been wanting to be with you for a long time now. Being your friend isn't enough for me. I want so much more."

At her words Adam's heart felt like it would explode. He took both her hands in his.

"There's nothing I would deny you, Tanya."

"I know. And I want all that you can give me. But first I want you to be the crap out of

Shawn tomorrow. I want to put him behind me."

Adam took her hand and began walking with her again.

"Consider him beaten."

Tanya squeezed his hand.

As they walked on he looked at Tanya. "You know, if you really did want to try out for the football team you could. I'd even help you train."

Tanya laughed. "I'll think about it."

And later as they shared their first passionate kiss, they knew that finally all their dreams were coming true. They had found true love at last…

And that was all they needed.

**Please leave a review! I want to know what you think!**


End file.
